


On the floor

by crazycatt71



Series: Mandatory Funday [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, First Meetings, M/M, mandatory funday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 23:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: A man in a suit.A cheesy pick-up line





	On the floor

**Author's Note:**

> For Mandatory Funday  
Bucky in a suit with drink in his hand.  
I got the suit part

The guy walked into the bar where Clint was nursing a drink; ignoring Nat and her well intended but annoying interest in his love life or lack of one, when the world came to a screeching halt. A man, the most beautiful man Clint had ever seen, walked to the bar at the back of the place, leaning against it and casually looking around as he waited for service.

He had slicked back dark hair and a swoon worthy jaw and was wearing a well tailored, black suit; the jacket cut to show off his broad shoulders and fitted trousers that showcased thick, muscular thighs that Clint would have been happy to die between,

He jerked when something hit his ear and reality came crashing back.

“What?” he demanded, glaring at Nat who had another pretzel ready to throw at him.

“I asked if you wanted another drink.” she told him.

“No, I want that.” He said, pointing across the room.

Nat followed his finger and grinned.

“So, go get it.” she smirked.

Clint stared at her for a minute, then stood up and walked to the bar.

“Nice suit, looks good on you,” He told the handsome stranger. “but I bet it would look even better on my bedroom floor.”

The guy stared at him, wide eyed for several seconds, then burst out laughing, the deep, rich sound pulling at things low on Clint’s body.

“That was one of the most horrible pick-up lines I have ever heard.” The guy told him.

“Yeah?” Clint asked

“Yeah.” The guy said, holding out his hand, “James.”

“Clint.”

“So, Clint, do you want to find out?” James asked

“Find out what?” Clint asked, a bit fuzzy from being so close to some one so fine.

“How my suit looks on the floor.” James inquired.

Letting actions speak louder than words, Clint grabbed James hand and headed for the door, grinning at Nat as she gave him a thumbs up.

Back at his apartment, much later that night, Clint leaned over James’s sprawled form on his bed.

“I was right.” he said.

“About what?” James asked.

“You suit does look better on my floor.”

James laughed and pulled him back down so he could kiss him.


End file.
